


There's Been Worse Days

by patrochilles_trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff, Irondad, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wow what a surprise, but i like to think they're together in this universe, like barely there, peter parker is done with everyone's shit, rated for language, spiderson, stony is there if you squint, this is pretty self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_trash/pseuds/patrochilles_trash
Summary: “You guys must watch a lot of movies,” Peter quipped, almost in disbelief of how ridiculous this whole situation was.He felt the unmistakable feeling of a cold metal barrel being pressing into the small of his back, and his Spidey Sense buzzed sharply in his ear.The men may have been idiots, but they meant business.“I would keep your trap shut if I were you,” one of them said next to his ear.ORPeter and Flash get kidnapped from a decathlon field trip, and this is the outcome.I had to just get this out of my head so I could stop thinking about it. That's pretty much it. It's not heavy, and honestly pretty fluffy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, implied
Comments: 13
Kudos: 636
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	There's Been Worse Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for putting up with my awful head cannons. I just seriously had to write this little blip in time to get the thought out of my head. I was tired of obsessing over it. 
> 
> Anyway! 
> 
> I am forever grateful for all of the love and support. Take care of yourselves <3

“This is all your fault, Penis,” Flash hissed under his breath, struggling at the zip tie restraints that were on his wrists. 

Peter just rolled his eyes. There was no point in testing his own. He could sneeze and accidentally snap them open. They had been crammed into the back of a sleezy, beige van, and the captors didn’t have a view of them from the cab. It would take minimal effort to escape. 

The hero had half a mind to do just that and bust the two of them out of there, but he needed to know why they were taken and where they were going. They obviously didn’t know about his secret identity or else they would have done a lot more than just a piece of plastic to restrain him, but there was the off chance that it was a much larger operation and revealing himself as Spiderman might make things slightly worse. 

Not to mention the fact that his high school bully was also present during the apparent kidnapping. That kind of threw a wrench into things. 

Considering they both still had their phones in their pockets, and Peter still had the Stark Watch that doubled as a housing unit on his wrist, something told him that their kidnappers were actual idiots. There was the chance that luck was on his side for once.

“Enlighten me, Flash. How exactly is this my fault?” Peter asked through his teeth. 

He was finding a hard-enough time keeping his cool before they got cornered and kidnapped, but with Flash simultaneously seething and panicking, the task was near impossible. 

“Because maybe if you weren’t there, they wouldn’t have ambushed me!”

Peter crushed the impulse to slam his head into the side of the van as hard as he could. 

“How the fuck does that even make sense? If I wasn’t there, you would have been kidnapped anyway considering they were after _your father’s_ money, or did you suddenly forget that I’m a parentless nobody,” he snarled.

Flash recoiled at his tone, and Peter pretended that he didn’t enjoy the reaction, even if what he said wasn’t entirely true. 

Tony had been successfully co-parenting him with May for the past two years. He practically lived at the tower, and the bond he had with the rest of the Avengers ran as deep as blood. They were family in every way that mattered. Shared trauma generally had a way of bringing people together. 

Their relationship was kept under wraps while he was still in school for obvious reasons. It would raise far too many questions, and Peter would never be able to have any semblance of a normal life. 

That’s beside the fact that it put him at a greater risk of the exact situation he was in. Irony was funny that way.

Peter watched as the fight physically left Flash’s shoulders, and the dark-haired teen slouched over. He sighed and cursed himself for feeling bad.

“It’s gonna be alright, man. You heard them earlier. All they’re after is money. Once your dad pays up, they’ll let us go,” he said in an attempt to reassure the other boy. 

Flash lifted his head to look at him with glassy, terrified eyes. 

“How do you know?”

Peter shrugged and shot him a lop-sided smile. 

“It’s just a feeling.” 

Worst case scenario, his secret gets out. It was a sacrifice that he would make a million times over if it meant keeping someone else safe. Flash may have been the source of his torment for years, but that doesn’t mean that Peter would let any real harm come to him. 

A fist banging on the makeshift metal partition between them and the cab made them both jump. 

“Shut the fuck up back there! Don’t make me pull over and duct tape your mouths shut,” one of them growled. 

Flash whimpered in fear, and Peter resisted the urge to bare his teeth. His patience for this whole ordeal was running lower by the second. 

If these guys really were just two amateurs thinking that they had found an easy target, he was going to wipe the floor with them the first chance he got. 

**&**

They rode for what felt like close to forty-five minutes when the van suddenly rolled to a stop.

Flash started shifting nervously and eyeballing the doors to the back of the van. 

Peter could hear their footsteps as they walked around. 

The two men, one with cropped brown hair, the other with choppy black hair, ripped the double doors open and proceeded to crawl in and shove paper bags over their heads before roughly dragging them out of the back. 

“You guys must watch a lot of movies,” Peter quipped, almost in disbelief of how ridiculous this whole situation was. 

He felt the unmistakable feeling of a cold metal barrel being pressing into the small of his back, and his Spider Sense buzzed sharply in his ear. 

The men may have been idiots, but they meant business. 

“I would keep your trap shut if I were you,” one of them said next to his ear.

Peter didn’t need to be told twice. Enhanced healing or not, he wasn’t fond on the idea of getting shot again.

He took the opportunity to assess his surroundings as best as he could without being able to see. 

Flash was stumbling next to him. He could hear his unsteady and hesitant steps, unable to direct himself without sight. 

He knew they were approaching a building because the sounds were reaching his ears differently than they were before. The building seemed to be the only structure in the area, and it smelled faintly of must and old factory equipment. It was very likely old and rundown, the perfect spot to hide two teenagers. 

Their captors were either nervous or excited. He could hear the increase in their heart rates and change in their breathing pattern as they got closer to where they were going to keep them. Peter was banking on nervousness. That was something he could use against them. 

The men led them into the building and through a series of metal doors. Moments after that, they were being pushed into chairs and tied to them with more zip ties and duct tape. 

Peter’s ankles were bound to both front legs of the chair, his hands still zip tied behind him, and they wrapped tape around his chest and the back of the chair to secure him. 

He could hear them doing the same exact thing to Flash, who was barely controlling his sobs. 

The bag was ripped off his head, and he blinked at the sudden change in brightness. 

His guess was right. They were in the middle of some abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. 

“So, here’s what gonna happen. We’re gonna call little Eugene’s daddy, and see just how much he thinks his son is worth. Once he pays the appropriate amount, we’ll drop you brats off somewhere they’ll find you, and by then, we’ll be out of the country,” the brunette drawled, walking over to Flash and tilting his chin up with the barrel of the pistol he had shoved into Peter’s back on their walk over.

He felt a spike of anxiety rush through him, faced with the overwhelming need to get the gun away from Flash. 

“You know it’s totally unprofessional to monologue your evil plans, right? I mean, honestly, you would think that people would know that these days. I-“ Peter was cut off by the brunette slamming the gun into the side of his face. 

He let the attack connect but refused to make any noise louder than a grunt. 

“Peter!” Flash croaked, his voice panicked and horse. 

Peter wanted to laugh. Apparently, it took a literal kidnapping to get Flash to say his name.

The black-haired man grabbed him by the hair and tugged back sharply, sneering down at Peter’s face. 

“Say one more goddamned word, and maybe they won’t find you at all.” 

A defiance rose up in him that he had to quickly squash down. He wouldn’t show his hand yet, not if he didn’t have to. 

He instead chose to nod silently, as much as he could with the grip in his hair anyway. 

The man seemed to accept it and let go, flinging Peter’s head forward. 

The brunette stalked back over to Flash and dug the teen’s phone out of his back pocket and started looking for what Peter could assume was his contacts. 

Flash was shaking as they found his father’s number and pressed the button to call. 

There were a few tense moments while it rang. Peter started to wonder what would happen if the man didn’t pick up.

“M-my dad is really busy this time of the day. He- He might not pick up.”

It seemed Peter wasn’t the only one that was thinking about it. 

A glare from the brunette had Flash snapping his mouth shut so hard that his teeth clacked together. 

Peter realized that they would find out when the pre-recording for the voicemail started to play. Neither man said anything. They just ended the call and smirked at the two teens. 

“Well, well. Looks like daddy is busy. We’ll try again soon, but the longer he waits to pick up, the more damaged the goods become,” the black-haired one leered, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a switchblade. 

“Please don’t! Oh, God please! We’ll do anything! I promise!” Flash begged, violently pulling against the restraints. 

They started advancing on Flash, and the blood ran cold in Peter’s veins. He had to do something.

“Wait! I have someone you can call,” He said breathlessly, frantically looking between the two men.

Flash looked at him with wide eyes, but he couldn’t acknowledge him yet. 

“Oh?” the brunette prompted. “And who exactly would a little extra like you know that would pay more than some fancy high-end lawyer?”

It was a jab. Peter knew that much. He just wished he could tell them exactly how bad they fucked up.

“I have an internship with Tony Stark. We’re close.”

The two men busted out into fits of laughter, and Flash looked like he was going to have an aneurism. 

“Parker, now is not the time, _please_ ,” he ground out. 

Peter just shook his head, hoping that the look he was giving him said enough. 

“You know what? Just for lying, I’ll beat you first,” the brunette growled, suddenly advancing. 

“I can prove it! I swear. If I’m lying, you can do whatever you want to me. I won’t even put up a fight.”

Peter could hear Tony’s voice in his head berating him, but he ignored it. 

The two men paused to look at each other and had an entire conversation without words. They seemed to come to an agreement because he was met with a slimy grin. 

“Alright. We’ll bite.”

“Grab my phone,” Peter said, shifting so they could pull it from his pocket. 

He knew they couldn’t get into it alone. Tony had programmed it so only authorized users could unlock the screen through facial recognition. 

Once it was in the brunette’s hand, he cleared his throat. 

“Karen, call Tony for me.”

“Attempting to contact Mr. Stark,” Karen responded, making everyone but Peter jolt. 

He could hear their growing apprehension in the way their heart rate increased. He could see the sweat starting to bead in their hairlines as the line rang for the third time. 

_”Hey, kiddie. I thought you were on that trip with your decathlon team. Everything alright?”_

The voice was so undeniably Tony Stark that Peter couldn’t help but smirk. 

Everyone was silent, including their captors. 

_”Pete? You okay, bud?”_ Concern was seeping its way into Tony’s tone.

The brunette regained his composure first. 

“Hello, Stark,” he drawled, trying to sound confident and put-together. 

There were another few seconds of silence, and this time, Peter did grin. 

_”You’re not Peter,”_ Tony snapped, his voice short and clipped. 

“No, no. I’m not Peter. We do have him here though, and if you want him back, you’ll do exactly as we ask.” 

_”Let me talk to him.”_

“I can hear you, Mr. Stark,” Peter chirped.

_”Really, buddy? Kidnapped? You know I’m not due to be back in the country until tonight, right?”_

He could hear the relief from Tony once the genius heard the sound of his voice.

“Yeah, well. You can blame Flash for this one. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time for once,” Peter snorted.

_”Of course, you aren’t alone, and don’t give me that. You’re somehow always in the wrong place at the wrong time.”_

Despite the situation, they fell into an easy banter. Tony knew he was okay. They had a code word in place for these kinds of situations in case he wasn’t. Now, it was only a matter how they would further proceed. 

Peter locked eyes with his kidnappers and smirked. Their faces paled considerably as they realized they went way too far in over their heads.

“Al-alright. That’s enough. I expect three million dollars transferred to the account information that I’m going to send you within twenty minutes or else we start putting some holes in these kids,” the black-haired man said, finally finding his voice. 

Peter was honestly impressed with the amount of false bravado. There weren’t many men that threatened Tony or his family and lived to tell.

Tony just scoffed. 

_”Right, okay. Petey, is this something that you can handle or do I need to call in reinforcements?”_

The unspoken question was clear. 

“I got it. Send a car to come get us?” 

_”You got it, bambino. I’ll see you tonight. I think Steve is cooking dinner tonight so make sure to be back here by six. Oh, and gentlemen?”_ Tony paused to address their captors, _”You better be lucky it’s my kid you’re dealing with and not me. He’s a lot more forgiving.”_

The line clicked, signaling Tony had hung up. 

Flash was starting to hyperventilate next to him, and the two men were looking at the phone in confusion, like the couldn’t believe what they heard. 

Peter rolled his shoulders back and steeled himself. He would have a lot of explaining to do to Flash when this was all over. 

“So, I think this has gone on long enough,” he said, snapping the restraints like they were made of paper. 

The two men stumbled backwards, and Flash choked on a gasp. 

“Wha- how?” The brunette floundered. 

“Easy!” Peter said with an innocent grin as he tapped the button the side of his watch, letting the nanotech form his web shooters around his wrist. “You just didn’t realize that you kidnapped Spiderman.” 

“No fucking way,” Flash breathed. 

The men started to run, but Peter was infinitely faster. He webbed them to the ground before they could move more than six feet. 

They shouted in alarm on their way down. 

Peter lightly jogged over and crouched down in front of them, tilting his head with a smile. 

“I’ll do you both a favor and go ahead and call the police. I just hope you know that no one will ever believe you,” he smirked. 

They stammered over each other in apologizes, but Peter stood and paid them no mind as he made his way back over to Flash. 

He snapped the makeshift restraints, and the dark-haired teen just stared at him in shock. 

“Tell me that you’re kidding. There’s no way that you’re actually Spiderman.”

“I hate to break it to you, but yeah. I’m definitely Spiderman. I’ll tell you what though, if you promise not to tell anyone and stop being an asswipe, you can come over for dinner tonight. Pops is the best cook out of all of us. It’s totally worth it.”

Flash hesitantly stood, rubbing at his sore wrists. 

“You- you don’t hate me?” 

Peter paused to look at him for a second and considered his answer. 

“No. I don’t hate you. You’re kind of a jerk, and you say some really mean shit, but that doesn’t mean that I hate you. I deal with people that try to kill me at least twice a month, and to be honest, you kind of pale in comparison.”

“Fair,” Flash murmured, looking anywhere but at Peter. 

“So, what do you say? Keeping my secret safe and a truce in exchange for dinner with the Avengers?” Peter asked, holding his hand out. 

Part of him was nervous that Flash would throw it all back in his face, and immediately go to social media about his newfound knowledge, but something about the look on his face stilled those fears. 

The teen offered him a small smile and took his hand. 

“Deal. Don’t expect me to be your best friend though. Spiderman or not, you’re still just Peter Parker.” 

Peter threw his head back and laughed. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said, wiping at his eyes. “Now, come on. There should be someone on their way to get us, and I have a feeling that it’s gonna be Happy. We really don’t want to keep him waiting.”

Flash was tight on his heels following him out, casting a wary glance at the two terrified men still stuck to the floor. 

“I, uh, I do have some questions though because none of this really makes sense,” Flash said once they were out of the building and into the warm sunlight. 

Peter already had his phone out and was in the process of shooting Tony a text to let the man know that they made it out alright and that they would have an extra guest at dinner. 

“I figured as much. Fire away,” he said, plopping down on the dirt to wait for their ride. 

He smiled to himself as Flash started to animatedly rattle off questions about everything from how he became Spiderman, to what the Avengers were like, and everything in between. 

Maybe the trip didn’t turn out exactly as planned, but as far as field trips go, this one had been far from the worst.


End file.
